


La dama oscura y el caballero blanco

by Beebee_Ren, sv_potterhead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv_potterhead/pseuds/sv_potterhead
Summary: Ben Solo es un muchacho que se embarga en una batalla entre la Resistencia y La Primera Orden que asola el planeta desértico llamado Jakku, para impedir a los enemigo apoderarse del fragmento faltante del mapa estelar, ya que revela la ubicación de los últimos Jedis que quedan.Siendo Jedi, no puede permirtirselo, y en el camino se topa con una misteriosa mujer llamada Kira, que resulta ser una Sith, quien insiste en destruirlo.A partir de ese instantáneo momento, en un encuentro fortuito, mientras se teje una historia entre el caballero blanco y la dama oscura, dos enemigo jurados. Y juntos descubrirán algo que cambiará el curso de la historia de la galaxia.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	La dama oscura y el caballero blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Esté fanfic originalmente no era nuestro, era de un usuario de Wattpad, pero cuando lo dejo de escribir nos dio el permiso de adoptarlo. Los primeros cuatro capítulos son del autor anterior.

****

**El oasis del sueño lóbrego**

Ben Solo esquivó por un pelo el sable de luz de su tío Luke Skywalker. Olfateó el aire y notó un aroma peculiar sospechosamente parecido al pelo chamuscado que acababa de entrar en contacto con el resplandor del sable de luz.

Gruñó para sus adentros, molesto por su manía de andar cortando su cabello cuando le placía. En todas las veces que había peleado, como parte de su entrenamiento, con su tío, terminaba siempre con el cabello cada vez más corto, y aquello le jodía más que nada.

Quería que su cabello creciera hasta llegar a la altura de sus hombros para conferir una apariencia adulta y amenazante con la esperanza de influir miedo en sus enemigos como buen Jedi que era, pero sus planes eran frustrados constantemente por su tío Luke, y además su maestro. Sospechaba, y con justa razón, que su tío se divertía a costa suya, como si de un juego de niños se tratase. 

Hubo una temporada en que dejó caer su cabello en un acto de rebeldía en contra de su padre, Han Solo, y su madre, Leia, por sus diferencias irreconciliables. No obstante, supieron sobrellevar su relación a un nivel más manejable y superable, dejando todas sus riñas en el pasado; Ben Solo había logrado, de alguna manera, madurar y seguir adelante a pesar de tener una familia inestable.

Su madre comentó una vez que le desagradaba verlo con el cabello largo, tapándole el rostro, porque daba impresión de pertenecer al lado oscuro, y añadió además que le recordaba a su padre, cuando era joven, el abuelo de Ben Solo, quien fue alguna vez Darth Vader, una leyenda aclamada en todos los rincones de la galaxia.

Él replicó, argumentando que tener cabello largo no significaba que tenía que seguir los pasos de su desafortunado abuelo. Pese a sentir una admiración hacia su persona y su historia plagada de tragedias, no estaba realmente interesado en continuar su legado. Tenía sus motivos de índole personal por los que le daba prioridad a la presentación de su cabello.

Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas su aspecto, su melena corta no le otorgaba un porte sobrio y regio que quería. Tenía las orejas demasiado enormes y prominentes, para su disgusto; daba la sensación de tener un par de alas en vez de unas orejas normales.

Debido a esto, fue el hazmerreír entre sus compañeros padawans. Lo apodaban "Ben El Orejón", "El esperpento" y entre epítetos desagradables que no quería recordar de ninguna manera. En otras palabras, sus orejas le agregaban a su rostro un aire inocente, junto a sus rasgos físicos grandes y marcados. Una desventaja para él, ventaja para sus enemigos, ya que no lo tomaban en serio en una batalla por su apariencia ingenua.

A causa de la misma razón se enfureció con su tío Luke.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—rugió.

Luke Skywalker se carcajeó.

Ben Solo entrecerró los ojos y dijo entre dientes —No es gracioso. Haz el favor de no cortarme el cabello la próxima vez. A este paso terminaré rapado.

—Fuerza, hablas como tu madre. No creí que fueras tan vanidoso con tu cabello. 

—No es eso y lo sabes— espetó, apagando su sable de luz.

Luke Skywalker levantó las manos en señal de rendición. -Entiendo y lo siento. Solo quería una broma, de tío a sobrino.

—La próxima vez te cortaré un gran mechón a ver qué opinas de mi broma.

—Auch, me dolió hasta el alma— se aprieta las manos contra su pecho. Ben Solo viró los ojos, exasperado ante la actitud infantil de su tío. Se suponía que era un respetable maestro Jedi. No podía entender su personalidad, sencillamente.

Salieron bajo el arco de la puerta recorriendo el pasillo adoquinado, en cada lado horadaba el destello de la luz del sol a través de la arcada a lo largo del pasillo, donde se apreciaba un panorama digno de contemplar largamente.

La enormidad del mar yacía ante él; las ondas se acunaban unas con otras dulcemente, en una armonía apacible, acobijadas por un suave manto dorado de los rayos solares. Detrás del horizonte del mar el firmamento se revestía en tonos suaves, de rosa pálido a rojo al vivo; un par de estrellas asomaban tímidamente al confín.

Ben Solo arqueó levemente la comisura de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa ante el panorama de azul oscuro. No se cansa de contemplarlo.

Al final del pasillo entraron en un espacio abierto, en forma circular. Vieron a lo lejos a los muchachos practicando su sable de luz entre sí, para enriquecer más la experiencia. La persona que se encargaba de vigilarlos era un droide.

Luke le confiaba el cuidado de sus alumnos ya que últimamente, con frecuencia y un ímpetu nunca visto e impropio en Luke-, se enfrascan en unas batallas intensas con su sobrino. Todas las mañanas Ben Solo le preguntaba, con un matiz de sospecha, con la esperanza de captar alguna información en sus expresiones.

«¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Estás descuidando tu deber con tus alumnos» , «Eres mi alumno también » replicó Luke como respuesta, «Sí, pero estás concentrando toda tu atención, esfuerzo y energía en mí»; su tío paró, lo miró a los ojos y contestó con una seriedad que sorprendió a Ben.

Nunca lo había oído hablar así. «Muchacho, llegará el día en el que tendrás que pelear solo y no estaré ahí para ayudarte». Advirtió un trasfondo de ansiedad —y algo latente que no supo descifrar— en sus palabras que no se atrevió a insistir, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago.

Desde ese día, con la memoria fresca de las palabras fatídicas venidas de la boca de su tío, empezó a soñar.

Al principio, el sueño era apacible como un lienzo en blanco que luego se iba transformando en un mar de la negrura que invadía con lentitud centímetro a centímetro cual plomo, espesa, pesada y sofocante, devorando toda la existencia, cualquier rastro de luz hasta convertirse en la vastedad de la oscuridad.

Ahí, en el sueño, conoció el miedo. Un miedo real. Era cierto que había sentido miedo antes, como algunas bestias que pululaban por ahí, pero aquello era insignificante y pequeño. No era nada con lo que experimentó, vivió, percibió y sintió en la más absoluta oscuridad. No podía ver nada ni sus propias manos.

No podía sentir nada, ni el aleteo de un insecto; no podía oír nada, ni el más leve murmullo del viento. Tampoco podía saborear nada; sacó la punta de su lengua y todo lo que recibió era el vacío. Un vacío insondable. Era como no existir. En la nada absurda.

Trato de moverse y, sorprendido, descubrió que su cuerpo no cedió un centímetro al movimiento. Apretó los labios y murmuró para sí:   
«Muévete». Se dio cuenta, con horror, que su voz no se percibió. Cerró los ojos y repitió la palabra mentalmente «Muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete, muévete».

No obstante, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. Empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbico dentro de su propio cuerpo. El miedo recorría a lo largo de su espina dorsal como un gusanillo despedazando parte por parte de su carne, debajo de su piel. Podía sentirlo con toda la intensidad.

Aquello pareció una eternidad hasta que pudo vislumbrar entre sus pestañas empapadas de lágrimas un atisbo de luz, parpadeando débilmente, bajo el peso de la oscuridad. En el instante que captó el resplandor de luz, sin motivo alguno, su cuerpo recobró la vida. Levantó la mano, apretó los dedos, sintiendo aflojar los músculos, y se sintió vivo. Alzó el rostro, enfocó su mirada en la frágil luz, se encaminó hacia ella. Mientras más caminaba, más lejos estaba la luz.

Después de lo que pareció una larga caminata, se detuvo en cuanto la punta de sus pies descalzos tocó la linde del círculo blanco que se proyectaba desde la luz, pero lo que atrajo su atención de inmediato fue lo que había detrás de la luz.

En el fondo, dentro de los límites del círculo, había una mujer parada de pie, a espaldas de él. DE alguna forma, sin razón alguna, la mujer era consciente de su presencia, pero no se aventuraba a mostrar su rostro.

No era miedo lo que percibía de ella, sino curiosidad. Curiosidad de verse el uno al otro, conocerse el uno al otro.

Abstraído, elevó la mano y, con la yema de sus dedos, trató de atrapar una hebra, pero antes de que la tocara, apenas un milímetro, despertó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos, la frente perlada por el sudor, boqueando en busca de aire.

Se incorporó, tembloroso, y se apoyó contra la cabecera, sintiendo latir su corazón con furia y miedo. Se limpió la frente con el antebrazo y después se apretó los ojos con las manos, meciéndose. Estaba aterrorizado.

«¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?», se preguntaba a sí mismo.

En el otro dormitorio, Luke se despertó también, a la merced de la oscuridad y con el rumor del viento, apretó los labios, sintiendo la alarmante urgencia de ir a consolar a su sobrino, pero se abstuvo a duras penas. Se dio vuelta frente a la pared del colchón, se cruzó de brazos y pensó en su sobrino. Sonrió con tristeza. «Ya ha llegado», observando como poco a poco, iba acercándose a Ben Solo.

«Se fuerte, Ben. No olvides quién eres».


End file.
